


Hifu no shita ni hi (Fire under the skin)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He felt good, he liked to see Yuri slowly lose control, it made him feel as if he was indispensable for the younger.





	Hifu no shita ni hi (Fire under the skin)

Yuya felt good.

He felt Yuri move beneath him, searching for a grip over his skin with his hands and his fingernails, panting every time the elder touched him.

He felt good, he liked to see Yuri slowly lose control, it made him feel as if he was indispensable for the younger.

He tortured his chest with his mouth, biting on one of his nipples, lewdly licking around it and then blowing, seeing him tense, arch his hips toward him and ask for more, bringing a hand over his face to brush his hair back, as if every single movement he made could've prevented him from bursting from the desire he felt for him.

But Yuya didn’t want to give in too soon, because every time he could he liked to take his sweet time watching his boyfriend melt under his care, every time as if it was the first one, every time as if they were both discovering each other’s body, as if they didn’t know it by heart.

For Yuya, see Yuri’s breath get heavier, hear his moans blend with the background music, see his body meeting his own as if he couldn’t get enough of it, was almost like looking at his personal art, making him feel ecstatic every single time he was with him like this.

He knelt on the floor at the end of the bed, pulling on his legs to make him slip further down toward him, bringing them on top of his shoulders and brushing his tongue down his cock, moving lower, his mouth against his rim, and he lost himself in the scream the younger let out.

Art, he was _his own_ art, and Yuya couldn’t imagine something making him feel prouder than the pleasure Yuri was feeling right now and knowing he was the maker of it, losing into that small place made for the two of them, where the only thing still reminding him that time existed was the music he could barely hear, covered by the urge in the voice of the man he loved, who needed him now, who did nothing to hide it.

Yuya pulled him closer still, getting him off the bed and sitting on top of him, his legs still on top of the elder’s shoulders, wincing at the strain that position put him under, but he didn’t ask Yuya to stop.

He pushed himself against him instead, leaning forward and putting himself under even more duress to kiss his lips, moaning against his mouth when the elder thrust inside of him in one swift movement.

Yuya kissed him back, starting to push his hips up meeting the younger’s body, aroused by his every movement and the moans he still tried to suffocate in his mouth.

He took a hold of his hips, hard, and put as much strength in his legs as he could to lift him up, letting him fall on the mattress and kneeling in front of him, Yuri’s legs still on his legs, this new angle allowing the elder a clearer look on his face, giving him a good view of the result of his thrusts inside of him in the way he bit his lips and clenched his eyes, and it made him want to take him over and over again, to have him life a fire burning under his skin, to be put out only inside of Yuri himself.

He tightened the hold on his hip, bruising his skin, and he brought the other hand to his cock, stroking it fast, his eyes still opened and fixated on him, missing none of his expressions, recognizing straight away when he was close, and as a matter of fact he didn’t have to wait too long for him to tense under his touch, spilling all over Yuya’s hand and his own stomach.

The elder slowed down for a while, his hips rolling on their own, watching the younger’s face wrecked by pleasure, smiling and moving his legs for Yuri to wrap them around him, then he went back pushing inside of him, almost brutally, and feeling that hot body even tighter around him it didn’t take him long to come as well, rolling his head back and biting down hard on his lips to prevent himself from screaming.

After a few moments where he felt unable to move at all, he slowly pulled out of him, hearing him moan one last time, and then he collapsed next to him, grabbing his waist and pulling him against himself, letting him rest his head on his chest.

Yuri raised his eyes on him and smiled, letting go against his body, holding him tight and covering himself up with the sheets, the look on his face absolutely satisfied.

“I love you, Yu.” Yuya said, distractedly brushing a hand through his hair, feeling completely fulfilled, thinking he wouldn’t have minded spending the rest of his life this way.

The younger nodded and closed his eyes, tired.

“I love you too, Yuuyan.” he murmured, his voice sounding sleepy already.

Yuya let him rest without saying anything else, feeling quite tired as well.

He liked that sudden feeling of wholeness, he liked feeling the scent of Yuri’s skin on himself, hearing the sound of his heavy breathing and the sensations of his hands holding on to him, almost as if he was afraid of letting him go.

It was something he was used to, but that still made him feel right.

And it was with that feeling, and with the warmth of Yuri’s body against his own, that he finally gave in to sleep.


End file.
